


Shake It Loose, Baby

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female oral, First Time, Oral, Praise, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, beginning of a relationship, he's just back from the dead, he's not dead I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Based on a conversation I had in a discord server, where the question “What if Mary Goore but Beetlejuice” was eloquently posed. Rest assured, he is back from the dead, reincarnated.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shake It Loose, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chaptered thing. I'll be updating it whenever inspiration strikes, so don't expect a weekly upload or anything like that. Just something I'm writing for fun because channeling Mary is much different than the Papa's, and it's a good break sometimes!

Your hands grip the sides of the sink in an almost painful white-knuckled grip as your shoulders shake with silent tears. The cell phone bearing the bad news lay shattered across the room, the screen cracked and the battery probably skidded under the couch. You open your mouth to breathe and instead, all that comes out is a bone deep wail. Finally giving in to your grief you lean completely over the sink and sob, a low keening cry coming from you. This week hasn’t gone your way at all, and this was the final straw.

Your car was totaled earlier in the week, and none of your ‘friends’ were available to even offer you any assistance. Any pleas for help that you made seemed to fall on deaf ears as everyone just replied that they were busy, or unable or even unwilling to help you. Then tonight, your job had let you go because of your inability to come into work without a vehicle. On top of that, the dream job you applied for has turned you down. 

You are alone.

Gripping the sink tighter, you stand yourself back up and take in great heaving lungfuls of air. You punch the breath out and make eye contact with yourself, willing yourself to calm down and not break again. Nodding at yourself for slight encouragement, you let go of the sink and wipe the back of your hand against your face. Your makeup smears across your eyes and you heave a sigh, closing them.

“Please,” you say to the empty room. “Please just give me one thing. Give me one thing that can go right today. I need a break. Please, God, give me a break.” Taking another stabilizing breath you snap your eyes back open and glare at yourself in the mirror, jabbing a finger at your own reflection and speaking sternly. “You are going to be fucking merry. You hear me? It is the god damn holidays and you are going to be MERRY. MERRY MERRY MERRY.” 

The light bulb crackles and pops in the socket, plunging you into darkness. Almost instantly there’s an underlying smell of soil and iron- not entirely unpleasant but not entirely welcoming either. Through the dim moonlight filtering in through the cracked-open frosted glass window you can see that there’s a slight fog on the floor of your bathroom. You’re on the seventh floor… how is that possible? Countless Halloween movies flash through your brain and you feel a chill run up your spine. Worried now, you rush forward to shut the window, barring it just in case when you hear a voice behind you.

“Too late for that babe.” You whirl around in the direction that the voice is coming from and clap a hand across your mouth to stifle your own gasp. The walls in this apartment complex are thin- better to stay quiet if you aren’t in immediate danger. 

A tall and lanky man (and you’re using that term generously) has seemed to appear in your bathroom before you. He’s leaning nonchalantly against your bathroom door, hands crossed across his chest. He’s dressed oddly- a well tailored and full length black and white pinstriped suit. Still, that isn’t even the oddest part of his appearance. His face is done up in what looks like skull paint and fake blood (at least you hope so) caked down his face. Black hair hangs down in front of his face in an exaggerated attempt at a deadlock. He lets go of his own elbow with one hand and gives you a cheery, almost sarcastic, wave. Despite the fact that he’s an intruder, you feel somewhat comforted and at ease by his presence, something that’s never happened before.

“You rang?” 

“I- what? I did what?” Your confusion must be evident on your face, and he screws his own face up in return.

“You called my name. You said Mary three times and I came.” At your continued confusion ‘Mary’ moves forward towards you, holding his hands out in a pacifying gesture as you startle and step backward. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. Look, you said my name and now I’m here. I’m confused too. I still don’t understand the whole being dead thing-”

“You’re dead?!” You hold up a hand, pointing at him. “Is that blood yours? You’re fucking DEAD?” At your insistent questioning he groans and runs his hands through his hair, sticking only slightly on the blood.

“Yes. No. Yes? It’s a long story.” You grind the heels of your palms into your eyes and look up again. “Yeah, sorry, still fuckin’ here. You got a couch or something? This shit is easier to explain when I’m laying down...and not in a pine box.” You open your mouth to say something and snap it shut again. Nothing you can say seems appropriate. Instead, you gesture behind him towards the door he was leaning on.

Mary sketches a flourished bow towards you quickly before turning and twisting the knob, opening the door to your apartment beyond. The door opens into your living room which is sparsely furnished in an Eastern style. Once the door is open the smell of the incense you were burning earlier floats through and you notice Mary tipping his nose up like a dog to sniff at the air as he proceeds into the living room. He stands in the middle of the room for a moment, making a show of standing in circles looking at your stuff, clearly entertained.

“You got nice shit.” Mary gives you a thumbs up before flopping down onto your couch. It’s only now that you notice the dirt smudged along his suit and his hands. He must see the panic in your face, because he throws his head back in a barking laugh and says, “You want me on the floor instead of your couch? Or uh… hey you got a t-shirt? I miss clothes.” 

“Uh, yeah. I think so. Just stay here, okay?” He gives you a thumbs up and a toothy grin and you retreat to your bedroom. You shut the door behind you with a soft click and take a deep breath. 

Was he right? Did you accidentally call for him when you were just monologuing to yourself in the mirror? He did say his name was Mary, and you DID say Mary three times in a row. Regardless, you can’t exactly toss someone out onto the street at the holidays, and especially not in the weather you’re having. As if to double down on your train of thinking your eyes flick to the window- still snowing and icing. Your mind made up, you open your dresser and snag a band t-shirt and some old boxers with neon heart print from an ex boyfriend; they seem to be about Mary’s size and you don’t mind parting with them. 

“Hey, these seem about your size I suppose,” you say nonchalantly as you come out of the bedroom. You’re greeted to the sight of Mary, bent over at the waist and inspecting your bookshelf. He turns around to face you and stands up when he sees the clothes in your hands. 

“Oh cool, thanks babe.” His hands move quickly as he unbuttons the coat of the suit he’s wearing, dropping it to the floor. Mary starts to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants when you stop him, yelling ‘woah woah!’. “What? You never seen a guy take his pants off?”

“Yeah, of course I have but like… I just met you. And apparently you’ve been dead so… do you maybe want a shower instead of just getting changed right here?” You turn around quickly and face the wall, giving him some privacy if he decides not to. There’s a moment of silence before Mary speaks again.

“That sounds nice.” You turn back around and give him a smile. Mary looks at you for a moment and then to the clothes in your hand. “Why you bein’ so nice to me anyway?” You clear your throat as your tears threaten to spill again, a painful lump rising in your throat.

“I’ve had a lot of shit happen this week. I know what it’s like to not have anyone.” You fold your arms across your chest, hugging yourself slightly. “Let’s get into this later. Go use the shower, take as long as you want.” You flap your hand derisively towards the bathroom. “I don’t pay for the hot water so… do whatever.” You turn your back and walk to the kitchen as you hear Mary go to the bathroom. The door clicks softly behind him and you sigh, tension finally leaving your body somewhat. 

By the time Mary is out of the shower you’ve made yourself a steaming mug of tea and some toast with honey on it. You’re sitting on the couch and watching some kind of historical drama series that you found on Netflix. The toast is mostly devoured and your tea has gone tepid, but you’re still sipping it at every so often. The taste is soothing, and you long to be comfortable. 

Mary comes forward, running a hand through his now damp hair and grinning broadly at you. He practically throws himself on the other side of your couch, sliding the plate of toast towards himself and taking a piece. You wave your hand towards him in mock permission even as he’s halfway through a giant bite.

“Fanks,” he says, spitting crumbs on accident. He swallows hard and clears his throat before trying to speak again. “It’s later. Dish.” Mary turns to face you, swinging one leg up on the couch and stretching out comfortably. He seems content to be finished speaking as he gazes around your apartment, lingering on some of your questionable decor choices as he waits for you to start talking. 

“Well,” you start, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I had this car, right? Real trooper. Little Geo Prizm, beige. She had spirit.” Mary arches a brow at you but mercifully stays silent. “Anyway, I hit a pothole a little harder than usual and it took my front wheels with it. Shop guy says that isn’t normal.” You lean forward and take the last piece of toast, laughing as Mary makes a hurt expression. “I’ll make you more.” 

“But I wanted /that/ piece. It won’t be the same.” He pops out a lip and frowns at you in an over exaggerated manner. You scowl back at him before laughing. Something about being around Mary feels right, like you’ve known him your whole life. Being around him is easy, and you can practically feel your stress melting away as he makes you laugh. The realization gives you pause for a moment before you continue.

“So that happened, and then I lost my job because I couldn’t get to work. Got angry at that, and chucked my cell phone at the wall. Shattered it. Not only that, but none of my friends wanted to help me, or could even be bothered to check in and see how I was doing.” Mary opens his mouth to reply but you just keep talking, fully caught up in your own rant now. “To top everything off, the job I’ve been dreaming of doing since I was a kid just called me back and said they can’t accept me as an employee. So I’m completely shit out of luck, alone, angry, and I need a damn car.” You take a deep breath and settle back into the arm of the couch, tucking your knee under your chin. 

“That sounds like a load of bullshit. But! We can fix it.” You flick your eyes up towards Mary, briefly noticing how handsome he is now that he’s clean. “Well obviously, I’m your fuckin’ friend now. So you’ve got someone to rely on. You’re not alone. I mean, I can’t exactly leave you, can I? So there’s that problem solved. We’ll find you a cheap car from a junk yard or a motorcycle or something so you can get to work.” His eyes scan your body before he quips, “Besides, you’d look fuckin’ hot on a bike.”

“I can’t ride a motorcycle. My mom used to call them donor cycles.” 

“Man, I miss riding. I’d carry you anywhere, baby. Love to feel those arms wrapped around me with you against my back.” Mary laughs, his lips twisting in a wry smile. “You did give me my life back after all.” 

“About that… you wanna tell me how you died, yet?” 

“I was on stage at a gig. Jumped into the pit to crowd surf and some fucker dropped me on my head. That’s all I remember.” Mary’s face darkens a bit as he continues. “I remember when I first came to, dead, I found a newspaper with my obituary. Took me three days to die, I guess. Fuckin’ bummer.” He falls silent, playing with a loose thread on the boxers you gave him.

“That’s horrible.. I’m so sorry.” You reach across the couch and take his hand before you can realize what you’re doing. His head snaps up to yours as he squeezes your hand, smiling slightly. When he speaks again his voice is back to the jovial and carefree demeanor you’re becoming used to.

“It’s alright, baby doll! Brought me here, didn’t it? Obviously I’m fuckin’ meant for you!” He throws a wink at you and wriggles his hips in a lewd manner- you’re only slightly mortified by your flush. You hate to admit it, but he /is/ rather handsome and endearing. For a dead guy. Formerly dead guy?

“So wait, are you still dead? Did I bring you back to life or are you just visiting?” You can’t help the laugh that accompanies your words, your face splitting in a grin as you realize the absurdity of the question. Mary joins you in laughing, leaning forward slightly as he does so. You catch a slight scent of cigarette smoke and leather.

“I feel alive. Maybe it takes a fuckin’ babe to make me a different kind of stiff, ya know?” He bounces his eyebrows at you and you can’t help it- you break into a loud cackling laugh, throwing your head back. It’s been ages since you’ve laughed like this and it truly feels like heaven. 

“God, I haven’t laughed like that in forever,” you say, wiping a tear from your eye and shaking with some residual giggles. 

“Bull shit! You need to laugh more often!” At your skeptical look, Mary leans forward and takes your hand. “I mean it. You’ve got a beautiful laugh.” Your face softens into a smile as his thumb caresses the back of your hand. It’s only a mild shock to yourself when you find your thoughts turning to kissing him. 

“Thank you.” You squeeze his hand in return. “You seem alive enough to me. Solid, at least. You’re not cold either.” You know you’ve misspoken when Mary’s face cracks into a giant grin.

“Maybe I’m cold somewhere else. All of this exposed skin to your heated room, anyone would warm up.” He tugs on your hand and you fall forward, your chest coming to land on his as his leg that rests against the back of the couch boxes you in. You tilt your head upwards slightly, looking up at Mary as he smiles down at you. “You don’t gotta kiss me, you know. Just thought-”

“I want to.” The words come out before you can think about them. Mary seems almost as shocked by your revelation as you are, but recovers quickly. His hand leaves yours and comes to your face, cupping you softly- he was right, he’s warm. Your lips part as his other hand comes to the back of your neck, gently tipping you towards him. Right as your lips touch his, he whispers against you,

“If this is heaven, I ain’t leavin’.” He leaves you only a split second before his lips are on yours, kissing you insistently but with a gentle touch that you weren’t expecting. You certainly weren’t expecting the soft “mm” that you let out either. You feel Mary smile against your lips as he huffs out a soft laugh, bringing the hand on your face to the small of your back, pulling you fully into the V of his legs and deepening the kiss. You gently lower yourself so you’re mostly resting against his chest, your legs out behind you on the rest of the couch.

Slowly, you allow Mary’s tongue to enter your mouth (with a firm reminder of not dead not dead not dead running through your brain) as your hand slides up his chest. When you pause over his nipple he groans into your mouth, pulling you even closer to him and wrapping one leg around your thighs, pinning you against the hard planes of his body. You bite his lower lip and he pulls away, groaning and sliding his lips down the column of your neck, pressing kiss after kiss to the soft skin there. 

“Is… is your name really Mary?” you manage to ask between your gasping breaths. He hums an “mhm” into your neck, his lips never leaving you. “What year… what year did you die?” The hand that isn’t on his chest goes to the back of his head, tangling in his black hair. When you tug on it slightly his lips pop off of your neck as he groans.

“2018,” he growls, his voice sounding increasingly desperate as his hips start to move slightly under you. Just as quickly he brings his lips back to your throat, kissing his way towards your collarbone before he realizes what you’ve asked. “What fuckin’ year is it?” he whispers into the hollow of your neck. Mary stops and looks up at you, his eyes seeming slightly hesitant before you answer.

“It’s 2020. You’re alright,” you answer reassuringly. He heaves a sigh and presses his forehead to your chest. “Did I ruin the mood? I’m sorry, I-” 

“No, you didn’t. I didn’t realize how relieved I am by that.” He picks his head up and looks at you, a huge smile cracking his face. “You didn’t ruin it, babe… you made it better.” Without giving you a chance to recover he presses his lips to yours again insistently, his arms going to the small of your back and holding you against him tighter. 

He hums against you as you return his kiss with enthusiasm, your own hips starting to buck into his as your arousal makes itself known. You’re unsure if this was meant to just be a quick kiss, but you’re definitely not going to protest the way that it’s heading. It’s been nearly a year since you’ve had intimate contact with someone and you can’t deny the way that your body is reacting to the attention. Mary sucks your lower lip into his mouth, biting it at the same time that his hips thrust up into yours. You gasp at the sensation and feel a flush rise up your body.

“This okay, baby doll?” Mary asks. One of his hands slides down to grab at your ass, pulling you up his body a bit so you rest fully in his lap now, one leg next to the back of the couch and the other leg between his thighs. 

“Yes, yes, it’s great. Don’t change anything, please, Mary.” You can feel him smile against your lips as the hand on your ass gets more insistent. Once more he bites your lower lip and runs his tongue along it, groaning into your mouth as your hips move on his leg.

“This okay?” he asks as he starts to lift your shirt up, meaning to take it off. “You like dirty talk, babe?” he continues, trailing his kisses back down your neck as one hand toys at the bottom of your shirt. You nod and he breathes out a low laugh, his tongue flicking out to lick the shell of your ear. 

“Yes, to both.” It’s all you can manage as you tip your head back, fully surrendering yourself to the carnal feelings. As soon as you give him permission he whips your shirt off over your head and tosses it to the side, his hands now coming to the clasps of your bra. Once more, he asks permission and once more, you give it. Your bra joins the shirt on the floor and you have a moment to appreciate how dexterous and agile his fingers are before they’re on your breasts. 

“Grind yourself on me, baby. Let me feel what those hips can do.” Mary dips his head and sucks your nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and smiling when you moan low in your throat. Suddenly eager to please you swivel your hips on him, grinding your pussy down onto his thigh and hissing in a breath when it presses against your clit. “God damn that’s so fuckin’ hot. How did I luck out and get brought back by you?” 

“I dunno, but I’m not fuckin’ complaining,” you state flatly. Mary huffs a laugh through his nose and returns his mouth to yours, kissing you hard and bucking his hips up. You’re keenly aware that he has nothing to rut his, by now, achingly hard cock against. Moving languidly, you slide your hand over to the bulge in his (your?) boxers and are rewarded with a deep and throaty groan. His lips fall open against yours as he breathes stutteringly against you. When you grip his cock in your hand through the boxers he jerks and groans, eyes snapping open to look at you.

“You wanna move this somewhere horizontal, babe?” His tongue darts out to lick his own lips, canting his hips up into your hand as you squeeze him again. “Just wanna feel you under me. Been so long…” Mary trails off and then laughs shrewdly. “Been years.” You laugh with him, and he smiles reassuringly at you. “You wanna be my first after death?” 

“My bed IS pretty big…” You trail off, pretending to weigh the pros and cons even as you continue squeezing his cock in your hand. Mary makes a soft whining noise at you and you giggle, letting go of him and swinging off of his lap to the floor. “Come on, dead guy. I could use a stiff one.” 

As you start to walk towards your bedroom you hear a shuffling behind you as Mary gathers himself from the couch. His shirt hits you in the back of the head and you turn to scold him when you’re suddenly gathered up in his arms as he lifts you. You yelp slightly as your feet leave the ground, Mary slinging you over his shoulder. He barges through your bedroom door (the only other door in the entire apartment) and stops short as soon as he enters.

“Nice fuckin’ digs, damn! I’m gonna bang a rich girl!” You laugh and swing your feet, trying to get down off of his shoulder. Finally he moves fully into the room and kicks the door shut behind him, throwing you gently onto the bed and crawling up after you. You scoot yourself farther up the bed as he follows you, finally laying yourself back on your pillows. The look in his eye is nothing short of pure sex- wanton and lustful. 

Mary slowly makes his way over top of your body, only gently pressing his bare chest against yours as he rests between the V of your legs. His hips press just slightly into your pelvis and he moans again, keeping his eyes glued to yours. With excruciating slowness he lowers his mouth to yours once more, kissing you deeply and canting his hips against yours. You bring your arms to his back, digging your nails in slightly as his cock head, through the boxers, bumps against your clit. By now you’re aching and burning with need- something he takes note of as he pulls back again.

“You gonna let me taste this pussy, sweet thing? The honey wasn’t sweet enough for me. I need more.” Your only response is a high moan as you bring your arms back above your head, twisting in the pillows as your hips buck against his, seeking that pleasure again. Mary moves down your body, pressing kisses against your overheated skin as he does so. He lathes his tongue down your stomach, stopping as he gets to the waistband of your pajama bottoms. “This still okay with you?” 

“The only thing that isn’t okay is you stopping.” You lift your hips up to allow him to remove your bottoms, your panties sliding easily off with them. Mary separates the two and tosses the bottoms onto the floor before stretching your panties between his two index fingers, making a show of licking the crotch and groaning. 

“Fuck baby, you taste so good.” Mary licks the crotch of your panties into his mouth, sucking lewdly as his eyes roll back slightly and his hips push into the bed. Finally he tosses them aside too, starting to press kiss after kiss to your pelvis. Slowly he licks and kisses his way to your inner thighs before nipping at you softly.

“Fuck, Mary,” you groan, trying to push your hips into his face for the attention that you need.

“I’m gettin’ to it, babe.” He gifts you a cocky grin before stretching out his tongue, only just barely grazing across your pussy. You jerk like an electric shock has run through your body and he huffs out a laugh. You bring your arm down, twisting your fingers into his still damp hair and pressing him closer to you. He arches an eyebrow at you and mumbles, “Happy to please, my queen.” 

As soon as he tongue tongues you, both of you moan. As if spurred on by the noises coming from you he presses his tongue between your folds, licking you like a man depraved. One of his hands comes to your entrance, just teasing you and lightly pressing in as his lips close around your clit. He continues the motions of sucking and pressing, slowly working you into a gasping and panting mess. 

“I need more, Mary…. Mary, give me more,” you manage to get out between your pants. Your hands are twisted tightly in the bed sheets and your hips are slowly thrusting into Mary’s face with each press of his tongue. He’s licking just above your entrance and his nose is pressing perfectly into your clit, sending little zaps of pleasure through your body. It’s like he was built for this, and you’re just along for the ride. He pulls off of you and gives your inner thigh another sloppy kiss before speaking.

“What more do you need? Tell me.” As you look down at him you can see the mirth in his eyes. He knows exactly what you want, he just wants to hear you say it.

“Finger me, Mary. Fuckin’ touch me.” He nods and brings his lips back down to your clit, swirling his tongue around you quickly as he slides one longer finger into your pussy, canting it upwards and stroking as he pumps it. “Oh, fuck!” You can’t stop the movement of your hips now but Mary doesn’t seem to mind- he follows your movements with his head, only increasing the speed of his mouth and finger. As he adds a second one you groan deep in your throat, eyes rolling back as you cum hard, your pussy clenching around his fingers. Still, he doesn’t stop, and you can feel his eyes on you as he brings you to climax one more time. 

“Mm, there’s that juice I was looking for,” Mary mumbles to himself as he slides his fingers wetly out of you. He brings them to his mouth and sucks them clean, making sure you can see his tongue dipping between the digits. “You gonna give me dessert, baby?” He crawls back up your body after wiping his mouth clean on his own bicep, instantly bringing his lips to your neck. 

“You fuckin’ bet I am… gonna fuck me, Mary?” You’re slurring your words slightly from the afterglow of your orgasms, but Mary doesn’t seem to mind. He stands quickly off of the bed and takes off the borrowed boxers, allowing you your first look at his cock. “Oh shit,” you breathe out. It’s larger than you expected from someone of his body size- thick at the base and flushed purple. He’s already leaking some pre-cum as he gets back over you, his cock dragging across your hip and leaving a small smear of it. Without thinking your finger goes to the trail, sweeping it up and instantly going to your tongue. 

“Oh shit that’s fuckin hot,” Mary groans as he lowers himself on top of you, his cock bumping against your pelvis. You spread your legs even further and wind both arms behind his back, one of them tangling in his hair again and the other coaxing him down. “You ready for me to fill you, babe? Ready to feel my cock in you?” 

“Stop talking and just fuck me already,” you laugh, tilting your hips up into his. He groans as your pelvis makes contact with his cock and drops his head to your shoulder, finally starting to align himself with your entrance. 

“I can do that,” he mumbles as he pushes inside of you. The stretch is slightly more than you were expecting, but it’s nothing short of amazing. He bottoms out inside of you and stays still for a moment- you can feel his arms shaking where they’re planted on the bed beside you. “Gotta… gotta wait a second. First fuck in years, ya’know? Don’t wanna blow my load yet.” You laugh sharply and he hisses in a breath. “Don’t do that! Fuckin’ tightens and grips my dick!” 

“Sorry, sorry!” You manage to restrain the rest of your giggles, the built up air punching out of you as he slides out and thrusts back into you quickly. He lifts his head and grins down at you as you try to regain your breath.

“That fuckin’ shut you up, didn’t it?” When you nod he starts fucking into you in earnest, the glide of his cock inside of you the only sensation you can focus on. Mary tucks his head back to your neck and shoulder, babbling to you in between kisses. “Filling you up so fucking good, love the sounds you’re making for me, baby. So fuckin’ tight around my cock, fuckin’ squeeze me, babydoll. God I love being deep in this fuckin’ pussy, so god damn wet.” Absently you clench your muscles around him and he groans, long and deep in your ear, clamping his teeth onto your neck as his thrusts get faster.

“God, you’re fucking me so good Mary, love feeling you inside my cunt, oh my fucking God.” You can’t stop your words, and something inside of you is telling you that he wouldn’t want you to anyway. None of your previous lovers have been this vocal, and you find that it’s rapidly pushing you towards another orgasm.

“Yeah? You gonna keep me around for this cock? Gonna cum on my cock and then come back for more? Fuck I’m gonna fill you up so nice, wanna watch my cum leak out of you and onto these sheets,” Mary keeps up a steady stream of dirty talk as he slams into you again and again. You’re vaguely aware of how loud the bed is creaking, but you’re beyond caring. You open your mouth to respond to him and all that comes out is a high keen as his cock hits your G spot and you see stars.

You cum for the third time with an open mouthed groan as your hips buck against him and your head tilts back, your body trembling and squirming underneath him as your pussy clenches in pleasure. Mary kicks out a groan as well, his own thrusts stuttering as he cums with you. You can feel his cock kicking and pulsing inside of you as he cums, his hips snapping into yours before finally stopping, burying himself to the hilt with one more solid thrust. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants quietly, breath coming in heaving gasps as he holds himself over you, careful not to lay all of his body weight on you. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you got that right.” 

The two of you lay motionless for a moment before Mary pulls back, sliding his cock out of you with a soft sigh before standing up and stretching. He pops his fingers and shoulders and bends down, grabbing the borrowed boxers and pulling them on quickly. Finally he turns back to you with his hands on his hips, brow furrowed.

“This might be weird to ask this now but uh…” he trails off. 

“I don't like the sound of that,” you mumble, standing up to retrieve a new pair of panties from your dresser. Already, you can feel the slickness of your combined juices on your thighs. Fuck it, you decide, you’ll deal with it later. 

“No it’s just uh, can I stay here? I don’t have a fuckin’ place or anything anymore.” You turn to him slowly and notice that his face is slightly flushed and he’s running his hand through his hair nervously. You can’t help it- you burst out laughing before you can stop it. “What?! Stop fuckin’ laughing, it’s true!”

“No, I know! I know! It’s just… you just had your cock inside of me and you have the audacity to be embarrassed! It’s cute!” You smile at him as you pull on a flannel shirt, buttoning it quickly. You’ll find pajama bottoms later. Maybe. 

“Yeah, well. Not everyday that you rise from the dead. There’s no fuckin’ hand book for this shit or anything. I’m winging it! I’m still not completely sure that this isn’t a death dream or somethin’, man.” Worried that he’s spiraling, you step forward and take his hands, squeezing them reassuringly. 

“Hey, it’s alright. You said you were here for me, yeah? So I’m here for you. Look, this happened for a reason. I needed someone and obviously you did too. Of course you’re staying here.” Mary looks at you and smiles, squeezing your hand back. “But now, it’s almost 1 am. I’m going to sleep.”

“Oh, right. I’ll be on the couch.” Mary turns to leave and you tug him back.

“Get in the fuckin’ bed, idiot.”


End file.
